Plastic Little
Plastic Little is a 2009 sci-fi film starring Emma Watson and Hilary Duff and directed by Alfonso Cuarón. The film will be released on May 15, 2009 and was produced by Lucasfilm Ltd. for IMAX Corporation. The entirety of the film was shot with an IMAX 3-D camera. A simultaneous release in Real D and IMAX Dome is planned. Plot summary Yietta is a beautiful place, a liquid gas planet with a thriving floating metropolis. As our story begins, this world which depends on exports and tourism is on the verge of buying its independence from the Galactic Federation. However, there are forces out there that have other plans. This is where Titaniva Mu Koshigaya, owner and captain of the Cha-Cha Maru, gets involved. Rescuing a young woman named Ellyse, Tita and crew are thrown into something she and her crew never intended to be a part of. A plot within Yietta's own military is underway to rob Yietta both of its independence and its money, and with Ellyse on board, the Cha-Cha Maru has just become "IT" in a planet-wide, high-stakes game of tag, with the fate of Yietta's citizens at stake! One difference: this "IT" is ready to fight back against anything and everything the enemies can throw at it. Look out, 'cause Captain Tita's ready to rumble! Cast Trivia *Emma Watson was originally considered for the part of Ellyse Aldomordish, though Alfonso Cuarón eventually decided against it, deciding she would be better suited for the part of Titaniva Mu Koshigaya. *Emma Watson's costume was made of highly bulletproof material, so she was able to do all her own stunts, though Hilary Duff did her own stuntwork as well. *The film went through several distributors, including Picturehouse, Fox Searchlight Pictures, and United Artists before Disney decided to distribute the film under both their own and the Hollywood Pictures banners. *The only planned flat release so far is the IMAX Dome release. *Emma Watson announced at a press conference that she would dub her own voice in the Spanish, French, and Japanese language versions. *Slash will make a cameo appearence as a tourist who gets pushed out of the way by the military during their failed chase of Ellyse and has been confirmed to wear his trademark top hat. *Emma Watson's first IMAX Dome release. *The film was shot entirely using chromakey. *When Tita electrocutes Roger and Nichol for viewing her and Ellyse in the bathing area from the apparent safety of a water tank, Nichol emits the Wilhelm scream. *When Guizel's soldiers are falling after Tita shoots down the catwalks they are on, you can hear the Goofy holler. *A trailer features the song The Beginning is the End is the Beginning by The Smashing Pumpkins. Release See also: Plastic Little home video releases The premiere is set for Wembley Stadium on April 1, 2009. An IMAX screen will be set up for the premiere. The film will be released in IMAX 3-D, Real D, and IMAX Dome on May 15, 2009. A home video release is scheduled for September. The DVD will be 2-D only, though the VHS will be 3-D only, and the BluRay will have 3-D on the first disc and 2-D on the second disc.